1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and more particularly to an antenna capable of wireless data transmission.
2. Description of Prior Arts
With the development of electronic technology, more and more mobile electronic devices have wireless transceivers inside for wireless transmitting signal, and antennas are often integrated in the mobile electronic devices. With the miniaturization development of the electronic devices, an internal space of the electronic device becomes smaller, so the size of the antenna becomes smaller, but the performance requirement still becomes higher and higher. However, because traditional Planar Inverted-F Antenna is sensitive to the surrounding environment, the performance of the Planar Inverted-F Antenna is limited under the miniaturization development.
A small size antenna with high performance is desired.